


study buddies

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Humor, chatting, marinette and adrien are so dumb oml i hate them dskjdsds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: marinette tells alya what goes down while she tutors adrien. studying, phone calls, good mornin' texts, and wait- are those normal study buddy things?





	study buddies

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute :( and dumb

Alya enjoyed the simple things in life. Dates with Nino. Her phone plugging into her charger on the first try. Hanging out with her sisters and walking away without a headache. And, perhaps the most entertaining, was seeing what was going on between Marinette and Adrien.

“So, how’s it going?” she asks, hand coming to cup at her cheek and her other coming to fiddle with her straw’s paper wrapper. “You and Adrien have been, like, inseparable ever since you two started studying together. Don’t tell me all that goes on is _actually_ math.”

Marinette doesn’t respond, instead combing through the menu, silently mouthing out the names of the dishes.

Frowning, Alya tries again to get her attention. “Mari.”

She barely looks up.

“Marinette.”

A flip of the menu to the dessert options.

Alya narrows her eyes, before leaning across the table until she’s hovering above the menu, strands of hair falling over and covering up the items listed.

“Earth to Marinette,” she singsongs out, watching the way Marinette’s head looked up, making eye contact.

“Is something wrong, Al?”

“Yes, girl. _You_.”

Marinette blinks, setting down the menu. “Me?”

“You’re spacing out like it’s 8AM in Mme. Bustier’s class. C’mon girl, what gives?”

“I, uh, just had a really tough study session with Adrien earlier. I’m a bit drained.”

“Study session?” Alya asks, taking a quick peek at her phone. It wasn’t even past noon yet. “Today?”

“He had time to spare before piano lessons. I didn’t really mind.”

“But you hate waking up early,” Alya points out.

“He makes it easier.”

“Oh?” Alya asks, raising a brow. “Does he now?”

“Not like he’s doing anything big!” Marinette exclaims, hands coming up. “Adrien just sends a bunch of texts and makes sure to keep calling until I pick up. It was hard at first, but I really think I’m getting up better because of him.”

“So… he does this even when you guys don’t study early?”

“It’s just a friend thing,” Marinette brushes off. “He’s still getting used to adjusting to social stuff, and well, I’m still learning how to be a good friend to him, so we really benefit off each other.”

“So, what other ‘friend things’ go on?”

“Well, sometimes he calls me even after we study, just to make sure he learned everything right. Although, when it gets that late we never really say on topic for long.” Laughing, Marinette shakes her head. “Yesterday, he kept telling me the silliest jokes. I laughed so hard I was sure my mom was going to check up on me.”

“Uh-huh. And is that all?”

Marinette opens her mouth, but then stops herself, teeth biting down harshly against her bottom lip. “Well,” she says, “there is one thing…”

“One thing?” Alya leans back in her seat, observing the way Marinette’s cheeks began to heat up. Grabbing her drink, Alya took a cautious sip, unsure what would leave her mouth.

“Well…” Marinette hesitates, before continuing. “Friends kiss each other, right? Sometimes?”

Alya thinks she might die right then and there, sat in a café and staring down her best friend. If not from complete and utter horror as to how dense her friends can be, then it’s got to be due to her choking on her drink, a full two minutes spent trying to bring the air back into her lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!


End file.
